


rest by day, rise peacefully in the quiet night

by spiraldistortion (bisexualthorin)



Series: one hour works [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualthorin/pseuds/spiraldistortion
Summary: Even this early in the morning it’s warm and humid, and sweat clings to Jonah’s skin like the dew on the undersides of the leaves beside him. But Friedrich doesn’t seem to mind—never seems to mind any of the unpleasantries of travel, least of all where Jonah’s concerned.“Does it offend you so,” Friedrich says, quiet in the hush of dawn, “for me to speak of you with the selfsame deference as I do all wonders of nature?”
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Original Male Character(s)
Series: one hour works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Associated Articles Regarding One Jonah Magnus





	rest by day, rise peacefully in the quiet night

“Your hair’s getting long.”

Gentle fingers run over Jonah’s shoulder and slide into the hair at the nape of his neck, tangling in his curls, lifting and sweeping them off to one side. It _is_ getting a bit long, he can admit. It’s starting to tuck under the collar of his shirts, and it falls into his eyes every time he bends to read or inspect the foliage.

“So is yours,” Jonah replies. “So is everyone’s.”

He keeps his voice bland, bored-sounding, and doesn’t lift his eyes from his book. It’s a game they’ve been playing, this back and forth. Jonah demure, hard to please; Friedrich, assiduous, persistent. Friedrich presses close against Jonah’s back, starts anew.

“Ah, but neither I nor the rest of them have a face so lovely,” he murmurs into the curve of Jonah’s shoulder. “Such beauty shouldn’t be hidden away.”

“Your poetry would be more moving if I didn’t hear you speak those same words to your plants,” Jonah says. He ducks his face to the side to hide his smile, pressing his chin against his shoulder as Friedrich noses up the column of his neck.

Even this early in the morning it’s warm and humid, and sweat clings to Jonah’s skin like the dew on the undersides of the leaves beside him. But Friedrich doesn’t seem to mind—never seems to mind any of the unpleasantries of travel, least of all where Jonah’s concerned.

“Does it offend you so,” Friedrich says, quiet in the hush of dawn, “for me to speak of you with the selfsame deference as I do all wonders of nature?”

Fingers skate over the curve of Jonah’s waist. A kiss pressed to the soft skin just below his ear.

“Pretty words,” Jonah says, and the smile is in his voice now. There are some games that he is prepared to lose. “But your deference isn’t enough.”

“And what would be?”

Jonah turns then, tilting his head over his shoulder to see Friedrich’s face. It’s soft in the dim light of the morning, open and vulnerable in a way Jonah has yet to see. He gazes over at Jonah with eyes wide and dark and sincere. He looks like a man besotted. Like a man that would give him anything, were he simply to ask. Jonah considers carefully. Friedrich isn’t a man to do anything by halves.

“Your devotion,” he says finally. He cups a hand over Friedrich’s jaw and draws him in closer. “All of your love.”

“My dear Jonah,” he says, warm breath fanning over Jonah’s lips, fingers curling gently in his hair. “You already have it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I... can't really explain this. I can, however, say that this is [Dundee's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dundee998/pseuds/dundee998) fault. Damn you, Dundee, you horrible, wonderful enabler.
> 
> ***
> 
> I'm trying to write some shorter, timed stuff more frequently to take stress off from writing larger/more involved stuff all the time. So I'll be posting those in this series! The goal is to finish writing in roughly one hour and only do light editing so as to not overthink it. Almost all of these ficlets will involve Jonah Magnus and his group of 19th century bastards.


End file.
